Lost but not Forgotten
by L.M.T.G
Summary: Comtess Christine De Chagny seeks out her angel once more,will she find the peace and happiness she so desires? or will she only find more heartache?
1. Raoul is DEAD YAY!

A/n: Yes,I know..I just keep posting stories,don't I? Well maybe this one will get more reviews than my baby, Erik's Little Sister..which -noone- seems to be reading. *pouts,puts more shameless plugs up for her favorite* *Plug plug plug* ^_^ Anyhow,I still don't own anything.   
  
Oh!And by the way . should you want more stories by me,click on the little icon that says L.M and it'll take you to some! *begs everyone to read Pearl's story* It's not that bad...really! *more plugs* Erik's little sister,Erik's Little Sister,erik's little sister!  
  
Comtess Christine De Chagny,a former diva of the Paris Opera,stood silently by as the auctioneer started the Comte's estate sale. Raoul had died only two weeks ago from a single gunshot wound to the head,the shot fired by one of his own pistols. The few people who had attended the funeral,and the police,assumed it had been suicide,Christine knew Raoul wouldn't have killed himself no matter what. She stayed silent as every remaining item of her former husband vanished from her life into the hands of complete strangers. A bid of 100,000 pounds won the large house in London,where they had been staying since...Erik.  
  
Still the thought of her angel haunted her. Every move her husband had made,every song she had sung afterward,every time she dreamt,everything related to the Phantom. She brushed a tear from her cheek as the people began to disperse to pick up their new belongings. "Poor Raoul.."The 32 year old whispered under her breath. They had been married 10 years,and Christine had miscarried 4 children in that time,hurting Raoul just a little more each time. He had known she couldn't help what her body did,but the doctors continued to tell them both there was no reason she shouldn't be able to birth a child. A year ago they had moved into seperate rooms,he hadn't even kissed her since their last child,the only girl,had died 8 months into Christine's pregnancy. His voice had been dull and soft whenever he spoke,his fair hair had been flecked with gray and he had lost at least 50 pounds.  
  
Christine shook her head,"It wasn't my fault.." She smoothed the skirt of her black dress out and tried to calm herself. Her hands were trembling..the last time her hands had trembled had been when she'd kissed Erik. Thinking,as she walked to her new apartment,she would have never let thoughts of Erik enter her mind while Raoul was alive. She would have never thought of the soft,almost caresses,the lessons,the feelings they'd both shared. Why had she left him? Why had she run away with Raoul? Did she really love the Comte,Viscomte at the time,that much more than her angel? She nodded,"Yes,I did..do." 'Ah...it's why you think of Erik so much...why you always felt you should go back to him..why you plan on going back to Paris now?' That annoying little voice in the back of her head whispered viciously. "Be quiet." Christine muttered firmly as her pulled the door to the apartment building open. Two people,who had been in mid conversation,turned and blinked at her. She blinked back and blushed,hanging her head,"I'm sorry..I didn't mean you..I was talking to myself..." As soon as she was gone,the people looked at one another and one of them snickered as the other said,"Bloomin' mental case,isn't she?"  
  
****  
  
Ayesha lept lightly onto the chair her master slept in,jolting him awake. "Oh..it's only you,Ayesha.."Erik mumbled softly,stroking the 17 year old cat's head. For the animal's age,she still acted like a kitten. He had lived beneath the opera house so many years now,he sometimes could not remember when he hadn't. The memory of Miss Christine Daae didn't sting as it had when she'd first left,as a matter of fact,the only time he thought of her is when Don Juan Triumphant was put on five floors above his head. Andre and Firmin were long gone,especially after Ublado Piangi had gotten in an 'accident'. The new managers had,thankfully,fired the croaking wench and brought in a few wonderful new people. Marcus Veraz,a man of Spanish descent with thick black hair and dark brown eyes,a charming voice,a sarcastic smile,and a body almost as thin as Erik,had been the first manager hired. The second was a rather burly man named Evan Stone. He hadn't seen much of Evan,or his wife,Jeanette,though they were quite a lot older than Marcus,and they had a daughter,Diana,after all.  
  
The man who had taken over for Piangi was of medium size,with a very clear voice,though it was nothing compaired to Erik's. Michael Veraz,Marcus' younger brother,was rather kinder than the tenor before him,always willing to lend a helping hand,especially to a young lady named Alyssa Dunnet. She was thin and rather bendy,she also had a voice of pure gold. If Christine had been made to compete with her,instead of Carlotta,the deceptive bitch wouldn't have had a chance. At least,that was Erik's opinion.   
  
Ayesha shot him a dark look,almost as if punishing him for the thought. He had always suspected his faithful pet could read minds,by now he was almost sure of it. "I know Ayesha..I know..I won't do it again.."Erik mumbled as he ran his long fingers through her coat. She sneezed. She believed him as much as she could lift the opera house by herself. The Phantom glared down at her,"I'm very much allowed to be a cynical,bitter bastard whenever I wish,Ayesha." She mewed,clearly saying,'No you're not.' and rubbed against his hand. Erik sighed and looked toward the floor where a small puddle of blood,long dry,lay. "Christine.....I hate you.." He whispered. Ayesha left.  
  
A/n: Okay. More coming. T_T I NEED REVIEWS. Please give me reviews. To anyone who's now read Erik's Little Sister,yes,I borrowed a couple of my own characters. Evan and Jeanette,as well as Diana..but at this point,only Jeanette is involved in the story. I'm aware this is a spoiler to my own story..but it's not that big of one. ^_^ Review! 


	2. A new friend

A/n: Still don't own anything.. ...excepting Evan,Jeanette,Diana,Marcus,Alyssa,and Michael. To those who are wondering,this isn't going to be another woman story all the way through. I know that sounds confusing,but it'll make sense later on in the story. And to Everyone asking about the blood and the house: ^_^ Don't hate me,but the house won't be found out til much later (it's a major part) and the blood is obvious if you read close enough,and it's not a big deal,honestly. ^_^ Anyway! On with the story!  
  
When the next morning dawned,a scream woke the widowed Comtess. She sat up with a jolt,her breath caught in her chest as she turned her head from side to side,trying to find out what had happened. Another scream split the air,Christine ran to the window and saw a dark figure creeping down the streeth. The black clothed person walked silently past the people openly gaping at him,or her. Christine was instantly reminded of Erik,the first words that escaped her mouth were,"Mon ange?"  
  
No,that was impossible she said to herself silently. Erik never went out in the day time if he had to,and even so,she was in London. To her knowledge,Erik had never left Paris. He had no reason to come from beneath the Opera Populaire,so long as the mob hadn't caught him,which she doubted. After all,noone saw the Phantom unless he wanted them to,even she hadn't been allowed the pleasure at times.   
  
"Pleasure?" She wondered aloud at her own words,"No....curse. He's a monster,Christine...isn't he?" Caught between her own personal disagreement,she walked silently into the kitchen to find breakfast waiting to her. Christine blinked softly and turned to look around,one well groomed eyebrow raising slowly as she caught a glance of someone walking out of the room into the den. "Excuse me?" She asked as she followed them. "Who are you?" A thin woman of 28 or so turned to look at her,pressing her glasses over her green eyes,which shone out from a crown of gold curls. She was shorter than Christine,but a little more homly looking as well. The elder woman recognized her instantly with a squeal of delight,"Belle! What are you doing here?!" Belle smiled and pointed toward the table,"That,Christine. I thought you might like some company...and you did give me the address. The door was opened,so I only thought..."   
  
Christine laughed in delight and rushed forward to pull the smaller woman into a tight embrace,"Yes,yes I'd love to have you stay! I didn't think you were ever coming here." Here,she paused and looked down at her,"You are going to join me for breakfast,aren't you? Belle,you made enough for 6 of me." The green eyed girl laughed and poked her stomach softly,"You're as thin as a rail,you need it all! Though,I have nothing to do. I'll stay." Christine smiled and the two of them walked into the kitchen once more and seated themselves at the small cherry-wood table. As they ate they talked about quite a few things,but mostly about Christine's return to Paris.   
  
"You know Christine,you'll need someone to help you..."Belle said softly. She nodded slightly,"Yes,I know...I was wondering...if perhaps you...?" Belle blinked as a smile tugged on her lips,"What about Meg Giry?" Christine shook her head,"She's married now,and she has two children....I couldn't ask her to help me. Besides...I'm sure my French is rusty.." Belle rolled her eyes,"The day it becomes 'rusty',my friend,is the day you die." The woman paused,realizing what she may have just brought up,and glanced at her friend,who only chuckled. 'Odd..' Belle thought quietly. " I suppose...but still,I'd love to have you come with me. I'm leaving tomorrow or the next day..so why don't you just stay the night here?" Belle smiled and nodded,"Alright....so tell me about Paris..."  
  
****  
  
It was only 3 am when Erik awoke from his "restful" half hour of sleep. His heart was pounding,his limbs shaking,and he felt all around nervous and sick. "Great..." He mumbled to himself. "Ayesha's going to outlive me..Fantastic." Just as suddenly as the feeling had washed over him it disappeared as if it'd never been there. Erik blinked once or twice then pinched himself,"Am I dead?" His muttering brought a faint hiss of impatience from the side of his coffin-bed. "Ayesha..it's 3 am...You can't be hungry." The cat meowed and lept into the casket with him,pushing her head against his hand. Erik yawned and tried to get up,"Fine...fine....but then I'm going back to sleep..."  
  
Once the Angel had been servant to his faithful pet,he returned back to his coffin and all but collasped into it. He was so tired....dead tired,actually. Chuckling at the thought of the living corpse being 'dead' tired,he curled up with a yawn,letting his eyes slide shut. They didn't stay that way for long.  
  
A crash just outside his room awakened him only 10 minutes later,nearly giving him a heartattack. Why hadn't the alarms gone off? "Oh no..."a familiar voice came to him as a scuffling was heard. "It's true...there IS a phantom of the opera. Oh! And now he's going to kill me!" Sighing,Erik stood up to go rescue the foolish girl before Ayesha decided to shred her petticoat. "Yes,my dear,there is a phantom...but he won't kill you today." He said softly as he walked into the room,then froze.   
  
Alyssa Dunnet blinked her wide blue eyes at him slowly,pressing her thin frame against a wall. Half of her dress had been torn off,exposing a bit of flesh on her chest,and her chestnut locks looked rather ruffled. She had a small bruise spreading over her throat....-was- that a bruise? Or something else? "Mademoiselle..what happened?" Erik asked as he nearly ran to her. Alyssa shrunk back and fell against the floor,beginning to sob,"My father...came to visit...He was drunk..." She made a motion toward her clothing and Erik stiffened. He couldn't stand people who abused innocent children like this young woman in front of him. She couldn't have been more than 22 and yet from the small bit of skin he could see,she had as many scars on her body as he did.  
  
"I...I'm sorry to bother you..."She whimpered. "I do not know why I am telling you these things...I did not mean to fall through the floor..." Erik looked up to see a hole in his ceiling just big enough for her to have slipped through. He shook his head and caressed her cheek with his cold hand,"It's alright...honestly. I don't mind..it's better you fell than for him to have hurt you." She looked up at him,his heart tightened when her eyes met his. They were so much like Christine's.. How could such a sweet,pure young woman have the eyes of such a demon? Erik pointed as he spoke calmly,trying to soothe her..after all,she hadn't pulled away from his hand,"Go on into the den,I shall make you some tea." Alyssa nodded and slowly walked off,staring at the floor. Erik began to heat the water as he tried not to think of the many many creative ways he could find to kill Alyssa's father.   
  
An hour later or so,both were chuckling like old friends. "Yes..and then after I started piano lessons-" Erik blinked as Alyssa mentioned the instrument. "Is something wrong?" She asked softly,her head turning to the side slightly. Erik shook his head,"No..no. I'm only wondering...would you like to play me something? There's a pipe organ in my room.." Alyssa smiled and nodded,"I'd love to. Mind you,I'm not very good....but I've always loved music.." Erik hung on her every word,leaning his head on the hand of the elbow resting on his knee before the two of them made their way into his room. Alyssa gasped at the sight of the tremendous organ. "Wow...."She whispered as she stroked one of the pipes admiringly. "It's beautiful,Erik.." As she seated herself and began to play a melody,Erik sighed softly and stared at the back of her head,"As are you my dear little Alyssa..." 


	3. Questions and Kitties

A/n: *sigh!* I still don't own anything! Dang it....when do I get -my- chance to buy up some phantom stock? ....like Erik? ^.^ On with the story!  
  
After a long night of chatting,Belle and Christine had gone to bed just as the sun had risen. 'Obviously..'Christine thought,to her dismay,as she woke up,'We shan't be leaving for Paris today.' The afternoon sun shone against the dark wooden floors of her apartment as she stretched her arms to the heavens and yawned. She was still exhausted from recalling all those memories of France and of Paris in particular. The ones about Erik,about Meg,Madame Giry,Andre and Firmin...and Raoul.   
  
She shook the name silently from her mind,as she had been trying to do since his death. Christine wouldn't allow herself to think of her dead husband anymore. She figured she'd drive herself completely mad with depression if she did. Silently she crept to the living room,suprised to see that Belle,who had spent the night on one of the chairs,was gone. There wasn't sign of a struggle,nor was the door open,so she thought nothing of it. As a matter of fact,there was a small note Christine didn't take notice of,that had been brushed under the chair. Unfortunatly for Belle,it was a ransome note.  
  
The remaining young woman made breakfast for herself in silence,then sighed. The thoughts of Raoul wouldn't leave her alone. Could it be guilt? 'Guilt of -what-?' She asked herself curiously. There had been attempts to save him,everything in the doctor's powers. He...It had just been his time,she guessed. She glanced down at the pathetic meal of bacon and bread she planned to turn into a sandwich and shook her head,feeling much less hungry. Christine looked up and out through the window silently. She couldn't help but think of the note that had decided she'd go back to Paris.  
  
It had been a note she had received,only 2 months before Raoul's death,from the new managers of the Paris Opera house that had made her decision if she should ever go back to singing. They had invited her to sing,once more,for a charity event. Of course,she couldn't refuse. The only reason she had dropped out from all those other events was because of her Angel's wishes. "If you go back,Christine,"Raoul had sneered the second she had told him. "It's the end of us. You can have that damned monster if you want him so badly. I won't be a part of it!" Then he'd left....gone to God knows where,as he always had after they'd had a little fight..a little tift. Those little tifts weren't always so small. She still had a scar from one of those "fights".  
  
Sighing,Christine stared out the window. What was wrong with her? Women lost their husbands all the time. Why couldn't she forget Raoul? Why was she feeling guilt? Guilt -for- -what-? Why did she feel so dirty? Hadn't she done everything she possibly could to save him? Yes..yes she had. Of course she had! Even Erik...She paused. Would Erik have been able to do anything for him? No,of course not. She seriously doubted that her Angel would have helped Raoul anyway. Then again....His heart wasn't black as night...was it? He still had..compassion..at times... Was Raoul right? Was she really going back to Paris,not to sing as she thought at first,but in hopes of finding Erik again? No! That was just Raoul's jealousy getting the better of him..again. ...Wasn't it?  
  
****  
  
Erik frowned as he looked for Ayesha. Usually,the moment he began playing in the morning,that blasted,lovable cat of his would leap onto the piano for attention. But she hadn't been seen all day,it was honestly beginning to worry him. "Ayesha..."He whispered softly as he crept through the den on his hands and knees. "Here kitty kitty kitty..." A weak 'meow' sounded,but it seemed to echo. He cursed vividly and glared as he slammed his fist into the ground. She sounded sick,he had to treat her. Where was that damn cat?!  
  
"Erik..? What are you doing down there?"A female voice came from near his front door. Great,now his alarm system wasn't working either. "It's nothing Alyssa...I'm only trying to find Ayesha. She seemed ill the last time I saw her." Alyssa blinked and walked over to him,then began to move around the room,ducking down to look under the furniture,then she paused. "Ayesha is that cat that tried to slice my dress up yesterday,isn't she?" Erik couldn't help himself,he gave a weak chuckle and nodded,still crawling around,"Yes,she is. I'm quite sure it was nothing personal. She's simply jealous of...." He stopped short of saying 'other women'. He hardly wanted to bring Christine up,or explain anything to this sweet young woman. After all,she didn't need to know about his past with that witch.  
  
"Jealous of what? Ow!" Alyssa yelped as she bumped her head on a table. She scurried back and ran her hand over her hair,blinking at the red smear on her hand. Erik looked over at her,then stared at her hand for a moment in shock. It was almost like a flashback. Christine slamming her head against the wall in her room...the pool of blood that still lay there... His insides twisted sharply as he shuddered,coming out of his haze. He crawled over to Alyssa and slowly turned her away from him,his hands resting on her soft,warm shoulders. "Stay still a moment.."Erik mumbled as he reached into the cabinet of the table she'd hurt herself on and pulled out a small bottle of iodine and a rag. He dabbed a little of the red liquid onto the white cloth and slid his hand up her hair,splitting it apart to inspect the wound. It wasn't deep,thankfully,and there weren't any wood splinters.  
  
"Ow!! Be careful!" She growled testily as she squirmed. He smiled and lightened his touch,then barely touched the rag to her scalp. "Damn!" She cursed and jerked away from him,jumping to her feet and glaring down at him,then pouting. He blinked at her calmly then stood,crossing his arms,"If you do not wish to get that wound infected,I suggest you sit still,Madamoiselle." Alyssa flinched at the cold tone of his voice and sat on the floor,once again. Erik sighed and reached down to pick her up,then paused and frowned at his shaking hand. "The floor is not the best place for you,Alyssa....Sit in one of the chairs." He said,softly,glancing to the other hand,which had begun shaking as well. Did he have to go through all this nervousness of being around women again? He thought he'd gotten over that with Christine... Dammit! That woman's name kept popping into his head,why?!  
  
Alyssa lifted herself then settled into his normal seat,looking up at him with a slight pout. The smile slowly crept back onto Erik's lips as he walked behind it and began to apply the medicine again. She flinched and gripped the arms tightly,trying to not cry out,but a few faint,muffled whimpers escaped her lips. Then he noticed a long,thin cut just behind her ear that had already been doctored. His hand slowly brushed over the scabbed slash,"Alyssa...." She pulled away from him and stood up,tucking her hair behind her ears and staring at him,wide eyed,"Yes,Erik?" "He did it,didn't he?"Erik said softly,leaning against the back of the couch. Every minute,it seemed,he wanted to kill Alyssa's father more and more. Why couldn't that idiot of a man leave the poor girl alone? "No...of course not. I don't know what you're talking about.."Alyssa answered,her voice,as well as her eyes,slowly dropping toward the ground.  
  
Erik sighed and shook his head,if she wouldn't tell him,why was he so intent on getting the information out of her? "Because she reminds you of Her.."That nasty little voice..what was it? Oh yes,his conscience. "She does not,"He growled inwardly,giving him a rather glazed look,which Alyssa frowned at. "Um..Erik..." The Phantom jumped and blinked at her three or four good,hard times before nodding. She didn't look a thing like Christine. Didn't act a bit like her. Didn't think a bit like her. There was no resemblance whatsoever! ...At least until she found the torture chamber. "What's this?"She asked as she ran her hand over the door,turning her head to the side. Erik twitched.   
  
Damn Christine. Damn Christine Daae to every level of Hell every religion in the world had ever written about. 


End file.
